mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 16
Ae :D pessoal, depois de uma semana de mal hálito hiato, Red Fields Dimensions está de volta com sua décima sexta Parte. E já quero me desculpar novamente pelo atraso (Nunca desde a 1ª Parte da 1ª Temporada, Red Fields ficou mais de uma semana paralisado ;-;) porque eu tive inúmeros problemas pessoais, com a net e até com o pc. Porém alguns problemas já foram resolvidos e farei o possível para pegar o ritmo novamente. Eu sei que vocês são compreensíveis e agradeço por isso, também quero agradecer, é claro, pelo apoio e feedback na Parte 15. Muito obrigado pessoal. =) thumb|250px|JavCharge(Essa é a arte que devia ter saído na Parte 15) Dessa vez eu vou deixar essa arte aqui, feita pela Funny Safire, que mostra um beijo surpresa da Javelin em Depth Charge (essa cena foi cortada na edição final de uma parte passada), em um cenário típico da cidade de Red Fields, com um pôr-do-sol avermelhado. Esse que é o primeiro casal fofo da série (primeiro mesmo, porque ninguém gosta de PeachesBack). Muito obrigado Funny, ficou muito legal. =) Vamos com a Parte 16: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 Clube da Máscara Vermelha Nos episódios anteriores de Red Fields Dimensions: Enforcer foge da Dimensão Dzeta e é atacado por Lightning Blade quando chega na Dimensão Delta. Blade o derrota e obtém a Metal Jewel. Nightstrike e Shockwave resgatam Enforcer e leva até a casa de Razorback, onde Kraken o conserta. Enforcer decide ajudar os Red Heroes. Shockwave derrota Dustbowl na aula de química e a mesma fica com raiva e agride Shockwave, antes que pudesse ocorrer mais problemas, Javelin e Hydra aparecem e impedem a briga. E por último, os Red Heroes chegam ao Westside North para ir atrás de Red Mask em seu clube. Cap. 1 Dia 15 de Abril, 19:04, os Red Heroes, Rip Tide e Enforcer estão sobre uma ponte que passa em Westside North. Hidden Moon (Nightstrike): Muito bem! Hora do terceiro cair. Os Red Heroes caminham até chegar no topo de uma loja, onde podem ver o Clube da Máscara Vermelha em uma média distância. Wind Slash (Javelin): Ok! O que vamos fazer? Hot Pepper (Hydra): Quebrar e entrar! Hidden Moon: Lógico que não! Vamos usar nosso plano! Quatro de nós entram normalmente, enquanto os outros quatro ficam atento a qualquer coisa, assim que tiver uma brecha, os outros entram. Rip Tide: Atacar um local assim diretamente pode ser perigoso, o importante é se infiltrar e causar um dano interno. As chances de vitória são maiores. Hidden Moon: Isso mesmo! Então eu separei duas duplas para entrar! Nightstrike vira para Enforcer. Hidden Moon: Enforcer, por favor! Enforcer saca quatro identidades falsas. Hidden Moon: Vamos usar essas identidades falsas para nos infiltrar no clube. Mrs. Nature (Shockwave): Tá, mas quem vai entrar? Enforcer entrega uma das IDs para Shockwave, que olha confusa. Enforcer: *sorri* Nós! Enforcer mostra uma outra ID para Shockwave, com alguns dados falsos. Mrs. Nature: *confusa* O quê? Shockwave olha para a ID que recebera de Enforcer, onde tinha sua foto e alguns dados falsos. Ela começa a ler o que está escrito. Mrs. Nature: Nome: Palm Tree, nascida em 28 de Fevereiro de 1998?...Ah, qual é?! Eu nasci em Agosto de 1999. Plasma Slam (Razorback): Isso é só um disfarce para entrarmos, não se preocupe! Hydra abraça Shockwave no pescoço e mostra sua ID falsa para ela. Hot Pepper: É! Olha só que legal! Meu nome é Cherry Blossom e sou de maior, dá para fazer muitas coisas legais agora. *sorri* Hihihi! Shockwave fica atenta para um detalhe e vira para Nightstrike. Mrs. Nature: Espera!... Shockwave empurra Hydra para soltá-la. Mrs. Nature: ...Você disse que iriam duas duplas, e vamos: Hydra, Razorback, eu e o cara de ferrugem? Hidden Moon: Sim! Por quê? Mrs. Nature: Você me pôs em dupla com esse feijão enlatado? Hidden Moon: É porque você era a única que não tinha uma dupla ainda...e para de chamá-lo assim. Mrs. Nature: *indignada* Só podem estar de implicância comigo!...Tá bom, vamos logo! Shockwave começa a sair. Hidden Moon: Espera um pouco! Vocês não podem ir vestidos de Red Heroes. É melhor trocarem de roupa. Pouco depois, Hydra, Shockwave e Razorback estão normais, sem suas roupas e Enforcer coloca um capuz com uma capa preta envolta de seu corpo. Nightstrike vira para os quatro. Hidden Moon: Muito bem! Vamos ficar atentos! Quando encontrarem uma brecha, nos avisa por rádio. Enforcer: Certo! Eu entrarei em contato! Os quatro se preparem para ir. Nightstrike vira para Hydra. Hidden Moon: E Hydra! Não vai me fazer nenhuma besteira, hein?! Hydra: *sorri* Certo! Então os quatro se dirigem para a entrada do clube, enquanto Nightstrike, Rip Tide, Javelin e Depth Charge aguardam. Enquanto caminham... Shockwave: Nossa! É primavera em Red Fields, mas estou sentido frio essa noite. Hydra: Eu já estou sentindo é muito calor, a roupa de Hot Pepper estava me matando! Eles chegam até a entrada, Razorback bate na pequena janela. A janela se abre e o mesmo pônei da outra vez aparece. Biohazard member: O que desejam? Razorback: Quatro entradas para as lutas do Clube da Máscara Vermelha. O pônei começa a analisá-los. Biohazard member: Vocês parecem jovens. Identidades por favor! Os quatro mostram as IDs falsas para ele. Biohazard member: Hum...98, 97, 98, 96. Certo, todos de maior! Vai custar 80 dólares! Razorback, Hydra e Shockwave se assustam. Razorback: O quê? Biohazard member: Sim, É 'vintão' por pônei. Como vocês são quatro, dá 80 dólares. Razorback: Ok! Razorback tira 80 dólares e paga. Biohazard member: Beleza! Podem entrar! Então o pônei repara em algo de estranho. Biohazard member: Esperem! Os quatro param e ficam apreensivos. O pônei vira para Hydra. Biohazard member: Ei ruiva! Nós já nos vimos antes? Enforcer, Shockwave e Razorback ficam preocupados. Hydra: *aflita* Er...Eu? É claro que não! Eh... *sorri* Hihi! Beijinhos para você! O pônei fica com um olhar de suspeito. Biohazard member: Ok! Podem ir! O pônei abre e eles entram. Razorback: *alívio* Ufa! O que foi isso de agora pouco? Enforcer: Segundo Rip Tide, da outra vez que viemos, Hydra usou métodos femininos para tentar convencer o pônei vigia de entrarmos, se não me engano, foi isso. Razorback olha para Hydra que dá um sorriso sem graça de vergonha. Cap. 2 Do lado de dentro. Eles se deparam com um corredor longo que dá até um ringue, com vários pôneis no local, e vários corredores nas laterais. Razorback: Muito bem! Hydra e eu vamos investigar esses corredores para ver se encontramos algo. Vocês dois vão até o salão principal e fiquem de olho em tudo. Enforcer: Certo! Hydra e Razorback vão no primeiro corredor da esquerda enquanto Enforcer e Shockwave seguem reto. Antes de chegar ao local principal, dois gangsters da gangue Biohazard surge de um corredor da direita e aborda os Enforcer e Shockwave. E eles se assustam Biohazard gangster #1: Pô Black Hood, finalmente te achamos! Enforcer: *confuso* O quê? Biohazard gangster #2: Tudo bem sair de vez em quando para namorar, mas você é o próximo a subir no ringue. Enforcer: Espere! Mas eu não... Shockwave interrompe Enforcer. Shockwave: Sim, Black Hood! Você deve ir agora! Mais tarde nos encontramos. Ok? Enforcer: Mas... Os gangsters começam a empurrá-lo. Biohazard gangster #1: Vamos, Black Hood! A luta do Professor com o Gray Mace já está quase acabando! Eles se afastam e Shockwave dá um pequeno sorriso maligno. Shockwave: Hehehe! Porém ela muda sua expressão para uma de nojo. Shockwave: "Sair para namorar"! Como se eu fosse namorar uma coisa dessas! Shockwave segue em frente. Shockwave chega ao local e avista dois pôneis lutando no ringue e vários outros torcendo em volta. Ela repara que um dos dois no ringue, golpeava bastante o outro. Shockwave: Credo! Que violência! Narrador: Uau! Professor Crush-Skulls (terrestre) aplicou uma sequência incrível de golpes em Gray Mace (pégaso). Parece que essa luta já está no papo. Shockwave procura por um lugar e se assenta. Então ela repara que, no local, a maioria eram membros da gangue Biohazard, mas que também tinham alguns poucos membros da gangue The Craziers, Blood Fields e alguns da gangue Ace of Diamonds. Shockwave: *em pensamento* Hummmm! Estranho! Enquanto isso, na luta. Narrador: O Professor está no controle, agora é só ele finalizar com um nocaute. O Professor prepara para dar o golpe final com sua pata, mas é surpreendido com um golpe de Gray Mace, que se levanta e aplica alguns golpes, derrubando ele do ringue. O público vibra. Narrador: Incrível! Gray Mace reage, derrubando o Prof. Crush-Skulls para fora do ringue, assim vencendo essa luta. Em um local alto, Red Mask observava a luta em uma cabine, com ele estavam dois membros femininos da gangue Biohazard e outros três pôneis misteriosos. Red Mask vira para os três misteriosos. Red Mask: Hehehe! Isso aqui, para mim, é o melhor do entretenimento. O que acha disso? Um dos pôneis misteriosos era Oil Rig, com ele estavam dois membros da gangue Ace of Diamonds. Oil Rig: Você tem um gosto muito estranho, mas não sou ninguém para julgá-lo! E de qualquer forma, eu já estou indo para Westside West, tenho mais o que fazer! Red Mask: Tudo bem! Falta pouco para Lightning Blade conseguir as dez joias e a dominação total finalmente está prestes a chegar para nós. Oil Rig: Não conte muito com isso, Red Mask! Red Mask: *confuso* Hein? Oil Rig dá as costas e começa a sair, acompanhado de seus dois gangsters. Até que eles deixam o local. Red Mask: *em pensamento* Oil Rig imbecil! O que quer dizer com "Não conte muito com isso, Red Mask!"? Então... Narrador: Muito bem! O próximo competidor desse Battle Royal é: BLACK HOOD!!! Enforcer, com seu capuz negro, chega no ringue e já é confrontado por Gray Mace. Gray Mace: Eu vou acabar com você! Shockwave olha para a cena e sorri. Shockwave: *pensando* E agora, cara de ferrugem? O que vai fazer? Flashback. Shockwave se lembra de um momento onde todos estavam na casa de Razorback enquanto Nightstrike conversava com Enforcer. Nightstrike: Olha Enforcer, eu sei que na Dimensão Dzeta, você não feria os pôneis comuns por serem vítimas das máquinas. Mas aqui na Dimensão Delta, não há máquinas, os piores bandidos são realmente os pôneis comuns. Então precisamos que você enfrente eles com suas habilidades, por nós. Enforcer: Não sei se consigo, mas vou tentar! Fim do flashback. Nesse instante, Gray Mace acerta um golpe em Enforcer, com uma maça presa por uma corrente e enrolada em sua pata, jogando ele contra as cordas do ringue. Narrador: Incrível! Gray Mace já sai sentando a porrada em Black Hood! Enquanto isso, Hydra e Razorback terminam de investigar um corredor e vão para outro. Quando chegam no corredor principal novamente, eles quase esbarram em Oil Rig e os dois gangsters que estavam com ele, quando passavam pelo local. Hydra e Razorback se assustam e ficam parados. Oil Rig apenas olha os dois rapidamente e torna seu olhar para frente novamente, até que os três deixam o clube. Razorback: Caramba, que susto! Quase trombamos nesse cara bizarro! Hydra: O que será que ele fazia aqui? Razorback: Não sei! Vamos continuar investigando o local! Os dois seguem para o próximo corredor. De volta ao ringue, Gray Mace tem vantagem sobre Enforcer na luta, que estava caído. Narrador: Black Hood está levando uma surra nessa noite, ele não foi capaz de acertar nenhum golpe em Gray Mace ainda! Shockwave: *sorri* Isso está sendo divertido de assistir! No ringue. Gray Mace: Levanta, seu idiota! Hoje você está numa moleza! Enforcer lembra do que Nightstrike disse: "Então precisamos que você enfrente eles com suas habilidades, por nós". Enforcer se levanta e Gray Mace vai na direção dele para atacá-lo, porém Enforcer revida com um golpe, jogando ele para trás. Gray Mace: *assusta* Caramba! Sua pata está mais pesada que o normal. Narrador: Uou! Black Hood mostra uma reação e golpeia Gray Mace! Shockwave fica surpresa. Enquanto isso, Hydra e Razorback chegam até um sala, eles entram e analisam o local. Razorback: Aqui não tem nada, vamos sair daqui logo! Então, de repente, eles são surpreendidos por dois pôneis (os mesmos que abordaram Shockwave e Enforcer anteriormente). Os quatro se assustam! Biohazard gangster #1: Quem são vocês dois? O que fazem aqui? Hydra: É...SPARKS! Hydra usa seu ataque para disparar pequenas chamas contra o gangster #1, enquanto o gangster #2 sai correndo. Razorback: *assusta* Hydra! Não! Hydra: Desculpe! Fiquei apavorada! Razorback: Agora estamos ferrados! O gangster #2 chega a até o salão principal e fala com um pônei da gangue Biohazard, que estava próximo de Shockwave. Biohazard gangster #2: Ei cara! Temos problemas! Biohazard gangster #3: O que foi? Biohazard gangster #2: Invasores aqui! Uma garota ruiva e um cara branquelo fortão. Eles estão no corredor 4 e derrubaram o Space! Biohazard gangster #3: Ok! Vou reunir um grupo e vamos até lá! Avise o chefe! O gangster #3 acena para alguns gangsters no local e o gangster #2 segue até onde Red Mask está. Shockwave, que ouviu tudo, repara que alguns gangsters deixam o salão principal. Shockwave: *preocupada* Vish! Hydra e Razorback estão com problemas! Shockwave se levanta e vai até o local onde estão. Enquanto isso, o gangster #2 chega até a cabine onde está Red Mask. Ele abre a porta da cabine e entra. Biohazard gangster #2: Chefe! Invasores no clube! Red Mask: São os Red Heroes? Biohazard gangster #2: Eu não sei! Acho que não! É apenas um casal de curiosos, mas parecem ser perigosos! Red Mask: Detenham eles e os matem! Mas façam isso sem causar tumulto para não interromper minhas lutas, senão eu acabo com vocês! Biohazard gangster #2: Sim, senhor! O gangster deixa o local. Hydra e Razorback tentam deixar o corredor onde estavam, mas são barrados por um grupo de 6 gangsters. Biohazard gangster #3: Aonde pensam que vão? Razorback: Acho que vamos ter que lutar, Hydra! Hydra: Vamos passar por cima deles, se for preciso! Hydra sente uma breve dor, então ela leva a pata na cabeça. Biohazard gangster #3: Vamos passar a faca em vocês, para aprenderem a não ficar perambulando por lugares que não são da conta de vocês! Shockwave chega ao local, pelas costas dos gangsters. Shockwave: Vocês não vão esfaquear ninguém! Razorback avista Shockwave. Razorback: Shock? Cadê o Enforcer? Shockwave: Ele está no ringue! Os gangsters ficam confusos. Razorback: Vai até ele e pede para ele contactar os outros! Temos problemas graves! Shockwave: Mas e vocês? Razorback: Vamos ficar bem! Podemos cuidar desses caras sem problemas! Shockwave: Ok! Shockwave se retira e volta para o salão principal. Hydra vira para Razorback. Hydra: *com uma voz vazia* Ei Razorback! Posso queimar eles? Razorback: *assusta* O quê? Razorback olha para Hydra e vê que ela tem uma expressão maligna. Razorback: *preocupado* Hydra!? Shockwave chega até o ringue e vê que Enforcer tinha derrubado Gray Mace. Narrador: E Black Hood vence por nocaute, depois de uma virada espetacular! Shockwave: *gritando* Enforcer!! Enforcer olha para ela. Ela também chama a atenção de alguns no local. Shockwave sinaliza para Enforcer, colocando sua pata em sua própria orelha. Enforcer entende o recado. Enforcer leva sua pata até a orelha para se comunicar com Nightstrike e os outros. Enforcer: Nightstrike! Vocês tem que entrar agora! Do lado de fora. Hidden Moon: Conseguiram uma brecha? Enforcer (pelo rádio): Não! Acho que estamos com problemas! Hidden Moon: Ok! Já estamos indo! Nightstrike vira para os outros. Hidden Moon: Temos que invadir! Wind Slash: Beleza! Agora é quebrar e entrar, como a Hydra disse! Os quatro seguem na direção do clube. Quando chegam na porta do local, eles são surpreendidos por vários membros armados da gangue Biohazard, que estavam escondidos. Eles param e ficam preocupados. Biohazard gangster: Olá Red Heroes! Esperávamos por vocês! Rip Tide: Maldição! É uma cilada! Hidden Moon: E caímos nela direitinho! Cap. 3 De volta ao ringue. Narrador: Muito bem! Black Hood derrotou Gray Mace. Agora seu oponente é... Nesse instante, o Black Hood verdadeiro chega até o local. Black Hood: Esperem! Aquele Black Hood é um impostor! Black Hood aponta para Enforcer no ringue. Shockwave se assusta e Enforcer fica sério. Narrador: Espere! Agora temos dois Black Hoods? Black Hood: Não! Eu sou o original, aquele é falso! Black Hood abaixa seu capuz, mostrando ser um pônei comum. Os membros de todas gangues que estavam no local, ficam atentos. Black Hood: Deixa que eu vou eliminar o falso Black Hood! Black Hood vai para cima de Enforcer. Enforcer: ROCKET HOOF! Enforcer aponta o casco para Black Hood e dispara contra ele. O casco acerta Black Hood que é arremessado contra uma parede, caindo desmaiado. Então um tumulto ocorre no local, os espectadores comuns começam a correr, enquanto os gangsters atacam Enforcer. Na cabine de Red Mask. Red Mask: O que está havendo lá? Biohazard gangster fêmea #1: Não sei, de repente começaram a tumultuar! Red Mask: Não é possível! Meu show foi estragado! No salão principal, Enforcer começa a derrubar vários gangsters de ambas gangues. Shockwave fica apenas olhando, mas começa a se preocupar quando vê que Enforcer começa a ficar em desvantagem, sendo golpeado por vários dos gangsters. Shockwave: Ah droga! Não posso ficar aqui parada! Shockwave começa a correr na direção do ringue, então ela entra e começa a golpear alguns gangsters, aliviando o lado de Enforcer. Enforcer vira para ela. Enforcer: Obrigado! Shockwave: Não fiz isso por você! E sim pelos Red Heroes! Enforcer: De qualquer forma! Precisamos derrotar esses pôneis e achar Red Mask! Shockwave: Ok! Vamos lutar! Enforcer: ROCKET HOOF! Shockwave: TREE ROOT! Enforcer dispara seu casco novamente, para derrubar alguns gangsters. Shockwave usa sua habilidade para derrubar outros. Em instantes, eles conseguem derrubar todos os gangsters do local. Enforcer: Certo! Vamos esperar os outros! Shockwave: Não me diga o que fazer! Enforcer leva a pata até a orelha para se comunicar com Nightstrike. Enforcer: Nightstrike! Vocês já estão vindo? Hidden Moon (por rádio): Estamos com problemas aqui...Iremos demorar um pouco e...AHHHHHHHH! Rip Tide: Hidden Moon! (nota: Nightstrike é atingida e Enforcer escuta Rip Tide gritando por ela pelo rádio.) Enforcer: Nightstrike e os outros também estão com problemas, vamos lá ajudá-los! De repente, os dois escutam uma janela se quebrar. Eles se assustam e olham para ver o que era. Eles avistam Red Mask pulando da cabine, até cair no ringue. Red Mask vira para eles. Red Mask: Usando habilidades da natureza? Então temos aqui a Red Hero Mrs. Nature, em sua identidade verdadeira. Shockwave: Red Mask! Red Mask: Não sei aonde você conseguiu esse robô, mas irei acabar com vocês aqui nesse local. A joia de Red Mask brilha. Red Mask: ATOMIC CANNON! Red Mask aponta sua pata para eles e dispara uma rajada explosiva. Shockwave: WOOD SHIELD! Shockwave cria um escudo de madeira, porém o golpe de Red Mask é muito forte, o ataque dele acerta o escudo que absorve um pouco do ataque, porém é destruído e lança Shockwave para trás. Enforcer aponta suas duas patas contra Red Mask, então pequenos mísseis surgem em cada pata e os dispara contra ele. Os mísseis explodem em uma espécie de barreira invisível sem atingir Red Mask, que nem se moveu. Enforcer: *confuso* O que foi isso? Red Mask: Idiota! Ataques explosivos não me afetam! Não mais! Enforcer: Isso é impossível! Red Mask: Isso é algo que eu mesmo desenvolvi, depois de um certo incidente do passado! Shockwave se levanta e Red Mask vira para eles. Red Mask: Vocês conhecem radônio? Shockwave: Radônio é um elemento altamente radioativo, mas o que isso tem a ver com esse momento? Red Mask: Por esse motivo! Red Mask levanta suas patas na direção dos dois e sua joia brilha. Red Mask: Que tal deixar essa luta mais interessante com isso?! RADIOACTIVE GAS! Red Mask dispara uma rajada de gás contra os dois, acertando-os. Enforcer: Shockwave cuidado! Enforcer voa na direção de Shockwave, pega ela e leva para um local pouco afastado. Enforcer: Você está bem? Shockwave: Argh! Cof-cof! Acho que...cof-cof...inalei um pouco daquilo. Enforcer: Não! Isso não é nada bom! Radônio é bastante radioativo, como você disse! Red Mask: Sei que esse gás não iria afetar um robô, mas garanto que a pôneizinha não durará muito tempo depois de ter sido exposta a essa radiação. Enforcer olha sério para Red Mask. Enforcer: Você vai pagar por isso! Continua... - Então pessoal, espero que tenham gostado de mais essa Parte de Red Fields, espero mesmo é que vocês não tenham perdido o ânimo de acompanhar, depois de uma semana sem ter uma Parte por aqui. De qualquer forma, quero pegar o ritmo novamente e, se der certo, segunda já quero estar trazendo a Parte 17 com a resolução dessa batalha. Então pessoal, espero realmente que tenham gostado e possam deixar seus comentários dizendo que acharam. No mais quero agradecer sempre pelo apoio de vocês. Muito obrigado pessoal. =D Um abração para todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues